


显（视）而易（不）见博士

by bunayou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the memes, Banter, Butterflies, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Humor, M/M, Memes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oblivious Idiots Are Oblivious, Peter Harley and Shuri do some not so subtle matchmaking, Peter and Natasha are bros as the spiders should, Pre-Relationship, basically the fluffy aftermath of Endgame we all deserve and need, because I breathe for all the slow burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: Stephen开始感觉到其他复仇者投来的异样目光，在经历了从烦躁、困惑、甚至惊恐之后他感到了好奇。一开始他对此嗤之以鼻，直到他们的异样转化为了然。然后了然变成领会……甚至腹黑的青年们为了他差一点把它涂到了墙上。噢等一下……IronStrange Week 2019 May～Day 2-Butterflies





	显（视）而易（不）见博士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Ob(li)vious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912808) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> 嗨各位！<3
> 
> 正好是IronStrange周第二天啦！我其实是天天写文的，因为不擅长提前做任何事。所以……第三天不能保证:D。如果我明天卡文了，游戏就结束了，有点像《权力的游戏》:D。
> 
> 延续一贯趋势，概不承认终局之战发生的一切，除了复仇者击败了灭霸并带回了所有人，因为 tHEre iS nO enDGaME aLRIgt?!（没有终局之战对不对？！）*紧张地笑笑*
> 
> 阅读愉快！<3

总有一天，Stephen会一个传送门把整个复仇者总部扔进另一个维度里，鉴于所有复仇者还都称这里为总部， **特别是** 所有复仇者还都在这儿。

当然了这一切都有意义——复仇者和卡玛泰姬在对战Thanos之后结成联盟。他们的联手，毕竟，是击败Thanos的唯一原因。在护卫队和Danvers队长加入协议之后，他们构成了一个相当强力的圈子，以保护地球免受各种威胁。

这个联盟非常便利——在某方面上讲。但也很不便，至少就Stephen个人来说。

复仇者总部设在纽约，Stephen **自然而然** 被推举为卡玛泰姬和复仇者们之间的纽带和联系人。不像护卫队和Carol——他们历经千辛万苦终于能对各种合理的脱身借口信手拈来——他不得不出席总部每周的例会。

这样四个月下来，他开始疑惑自己怎么能坚持这么久，居然还没有开个裂缝去黑暗维度跟多玛姆谈条件，让它把这总部一股脑吞进去当午餐。

在这一天结束的时候，他能应付的挤在一个房间里的蠢蛋只有这么多了。

“好的，我们开始吧。”Fury操着一贯的开场白，回顾这一周的大事，“说到处理这些该死的变异鼠猴——”

是的……那很有趣。

“——亚特兰大对结果很欣慰并寄来了感谢……以及市议会要求我们赔偿的损失摘要。”

“所以是致谢信……但没有谢意？”Wilson的声音从非常偏的会议桌角落里传来，在一片悄声呻吟中分外突出。

“他们感谢你们灭除变异的啮齿类动物，但不感谢你们在此期间差点夷平的车、房子以及整整一条该死的街道。”

“对不起，我们应该留心那些财产吗？在解决跳来跳去的嗜血怪物的时候?”Rogers简直要用一贯的木楞眼神刺穿Fury了。

“呵。”Stephen嘟囔着，声音低得只有挨着他的Rhodey才听得见，面上一片冷漠。

他忘了Rogers能听见两层楼下大老鼠疯狂摇摆的屁股——那目光应声转向了他。

“一些损失可以预见，但是是的，你们应该留心财产损失并尽可能避免它。”Fury照本宣科地说。

大概是由于协议中两页的章节都在像这样讨论财产损失。

“我们该保护车还是保护人？”Rogers的眉毛拧得更紧了。

“你们应该规避损失—— **如果可能的话** 。”Fury很有耐心地再重复一遍，Stephen不由得好奇Fury会前会后到底要叨叨多少遍。

“也许下次不会有半点凹痕，只是多了些散落在地上的尸体而已！”

“ **如果可能** ——我说话的声音是不是不够大？”Fury深吸一口气，尽力冷静下来，然后继续说，“你老实说，你是不是想告诉我，你他妈 **迫不得已** ——用盾牌击碎五十块挡风玻璃？”他瞟了眼报告，引用道。

“他们难道没意识到，要是我们没处理那些大老鼠，这会造成多少人员伤亡吗？”

“你要是再他妈用问题应付问题，队长，我马上就把你打包送去亚特兰大，你去给他们议会解释解释，为什么你和 Maximoff **处理那些老鼠** 之后，那条街会变成某些电影里遭天灾后的景象！”

“所以这条街道只是 **我俩** 的过错。”他巧妙地用声明将这个问题掩盖过去，与Maximoff交换一个怀疑的目光。

“说到这个，Romanoff和Barton途经整条街道时仅仅获得了一声抱怨——一支箭击碎了某个人的窗户，那家伙得到了一支货真价实的鹰眼箭头，很是兴高采烈，甚至乐意处理窗户和整条街的弹孔。”

“那仍然——”

“蜘蛛侠和猎鹰留下的城市简直像尸罗的巢穴——对，Park先生，我确实知道那部老掉牙的电影（指《魔戒》）。”他制止了突然激动起来的青年，“那些蛛网两天后消失了，在此之前小孩们显然玩得很开心。”

“我理解——”

“还有Strange博士和战争机器其实 **改善** 了他们街区的状况，用一些表情包（meme）涂鸦替换了一些恶俗的涂鸦，还掰直了一块歪斜的行人过路标牌。”

“什么表情包？”Peter连忙从凳子上蹦起来。

“ **美国队长看起来总像盯着一只衔着他热狗飞走的鸟** 。”

只有Rhodes才能板着脸把这句话说出来。

“哇！你应该画完语言表情包的（LANGUAGE meme）！”Peter噘着嘴说，完全无视了对面射过来的死亡凝视。

Fury尽力忽视他们的互动，继续说，“更不要提Strange还自愿留下来清理恶心的老鼠尸体，而你俩已经在昆式战机上尽情狂欢了。所以解释一下，为什么别人能把损失降到最低，而你们身后的街道好似连续被轰炸了一个星期？！”

这一点Rogers没法解释，所以他明智地闭嘴了。很难解释得清……在事实面前，Maximoff从半空中轰炸那些老鼠——不管怎样一半都落空了——而不是靠近一点与这些小怪物亲密接触，使用一些不那么爆炸性的能力。要是她真有这种能力的话。

Rogers则靠的太近，太亲密了，没把那些老鼠从车上踢下去——它们莫名其妙地喜欢玻璃——只是径直把老鼠们砸进挡风玻璃里。

是Thanos把这家伙的脑子砸出来了吗？还是他一直这么蠢？

“既然这件事讨论完了，那么还留下一个问题，谁来付修理费？”他问的是在场所有人，但目光却牢牢盯着突然陷入沉默的Rogers。

“太晚了，已经全额付清了，Nicole！”Tony踏入会议室，照常对着众人扬起灿烂的微笑。

然后这整个会议突然变好了百万倍。

Stephen既非数学家，也不是理论物理学家，但Tony踏入房间和一切突然变好之间确实有着某种 **奇异** 的联系。他不确定那背后是什么，但有空会琢磨琢磨的，看在科学的份上。

这大概是因为Tony默认缺席这些会议。他完完全全接受了他在队伍里的旁观位置，只在事态紧急的情况下才涉足进来……或者在有趣的事发生时。

“那么，拜托你告诉我，你那‘我不是你们的金主爸爸’的声明之后发生了什么？”Fury双臂交叠，抬眼看着站他边上的工程师。

“噢别担心，那依然生效。但有人在推特上发布了你们这些家伙为我画的涂鸦，我突然有冲动把这条街献给表情包之神了，所以，屁股都被擦好了——仅此一次。”他冲着Rogers的方向坏笑……这对队长来说可不是什么好兆头。

Rogers似乎一点也不在意，相反他眯眼望向Stephen，脸上挂着史上最疑惑不安的神情。Stephen只好眯眼盯回去，俨然五岁小孩，只是尽力克制着伸舌头的冲动。

“语言表情包吗？！”Peter又活过来了。

“千真万确，孩子。还有双倍蜘蛛侠的图。”

“好棒！”

“各种花样的表情包。你们这些家伙要是有意愿可以来帮把手，这个项目面向所有人，除了你Clint，你画画跟屎一样。”

“噢得了吧！”

“你画画确实跟屎一样。”Natasha点评道，让弓箭手不满地撅起嘴来。

“说真的，还是让他画一些吧……至少能自成一派不是？”Rhodey对着特工笑笑，没再让Clint膝盖中箭。那人立即欢呼一声，愉快地加入进来。

“好吧。提醒我别轰走你，鸭嘴兽。还有，你近来有些跳脱啊。”Tony朝他的挚友勾起一个微笑……让Stephen裤子一紧……让他觉着……有些什么，总之，没什么特别的，就这样，嗯。

“谢谢，但表情包是他的主意。”Rhodey朝Stephen点点头，笑意加深。

“Strange博士！”Tony故作愤懑地朝他大吼。

“呃，当时墙上喷着一条巨大的阴*茎，喷什么都比喷这个好。”他耸肩道。

Tony一面点头一面撅起嘴， **这话** 让他觉着这一切都没什么独特之处了。

“有黑寡妇的图吗？”Natasha俯身朝Peter问道。

“我猜有……让我马上确认一下！”Peter迅速切换成正经的商业模式，掏出自己的手机。

“很好，你的盘问结束了吗？”Tony转向Fury问道，“这位表情包巫师兼博士可以把我们传送到亚特兰大，帮我们控制这种新损害。”他扭动眉毛，神奇地从背后摸出一罐涂鸦喷雾。

“太棒了！我们走吧！”Pete高兴地喊道。

于是Fur知道自己的回答——不管是什么——都没有意义了。

 

 

他们几乎占领了整条街道，跟当地人一道，在合适的地方选择并喷涂各种表情包——严格地说并不总是那么合适……一些图片明晃晃地出现在新公寓的墙面上，横亘在三家公寓的窗户上，还印在一辆保时捷上。

无可否认，所有表情包的品味都很棒所以当然了那家伙希望他的新跑车上有一个。

Rogers和Maximoff被不情不愿地拉入伙了，尽管最初很悲观，但最后却似乎相当享受这些。别的不说，Rogers至少能画画，至于理解他画的那些图，那就是另一个层面的事了。

在吃过Stephen这辈子见过的最大的披萨速递午餐之后，大多数涂鸦都渐渐成型了，随后Thor和Bruce从新阿斯加德飞过来，加入了他们；有人要求表情包的技术援助，于是他把Shuri公主和Harley Keener穿送过来帮助Peter，令Shuri激动不已，让Harley……暗地里满意至极。

当然了，Stephen并没有把美队的表情包喷在那画工极差、比例失调的**上——因为他的绘画逻辑告诉他，应该把图改成一副更能为社会接受的、未成年人友好型的**，这一切合情合理。（这是什么奇异的逻辑哈哈哈）

没有人需要知道他相信自己只是用一根**覆盖了另一根**……另一方面Harley Keener……他确实不知道个中微妙的意味。

“我没看懂。”Rogers对着Harley的杰作点评道——那张令队长一头雾水的图看起来像一张乐谱。

“啊！”Harley举起一根手指直直对着他，点点头，然后飞快在图下面添了一行字——“我没看懂”。“谢谢你，忘了这件事吧。”他随即朝显然摸不着头脑的男人扬起灿烂的微笑，缓缓向后退去。

Stephen不是音乐领域的专业人士……但依然能认出那是在乐谱上翻来覆去重复的A大调和弦，A大调，和弦。

“我跑偏了，但你肯定知道那些妙义。”他给了Harley一个“不太坏”的眼神，那少年回以傻笑。

“那让我们成为其中一员。”

“不好意思？”

“没什么。”Stephen耸耸肩，了然地咧嘴笑笑。

他从Rogers上吸取了教训，从Keener的圈子里抽身而出。那孩子不该被干扰了。

说到这个，他走过去瞧了瞧Peter。这个充满奇思妙想的蜘蛛少年正充分利用他那身必穿的蜘蛛侠套装和Karen，用蛛网勾勒出轮廓，以达到最佳的效果。他基本上把所有画作都变成了附近小孩们喜闻乐见的填色练习图。

此时此刻他正在路边画着自己的小项目，定睛一看发现是Stephen能认出来的——也是该认出来的，因为画的就是他。

一个该死的精确版本的他，有斗篷，该有的都有。在镜像咒语之下，许多额外的手从正中的人体上延伸出来，头顶则盘旋着许多只纷飞的蝴蝶，好似一顶王冠。

“那张图是怎么回事？”他拧起眉头，“别误会，你画得很好……但这个有趣在那里？”

Peter骤然僵住了，仿佛在做坏事时被当场抓包，“嗯……画还没完成呢。”

“好……好的。我去看看公主的。”

“别！我是说……她大概也还没画完呢。”

“你们在聊什么呢？我这儿已经干完了。”Shuri从拐角处探出头来。

“看见了吗？给我看看你画的吧。”他朝她微笑道，注意到Peter好几次想使眼色 **制止** 。

Shuri的涂鸦横贯整条混泥土的栏杆，毋庸置疑已经完成了……而且……很有意思。是一系列Rogers和Tony动作一致的画作，每张图下面都是大写的“内战”。他以前见过类似的——主要是由于Tony自己把大量的系列图设置为实验室全息屏的屏保。

这之中Stephen最欣赏的是那张“Tony：冥王星是行星+Rogers：冥王星是只狗=内战”。他捧腹大笑，简直要笑出眼泪了，然而这个笑话并不好笑——考虑到Rogers真的会把这种话说出口并对此坚信不疑。

这一张……Stephen不确定是什么个意思。Rogers不断提到一些博士……“Doctor Who”（神秘博士）, “Doctor House”（豪斯医生）, “Doctor Phil”（菲尔博士）, “Doctor Watson”（华生医生）云云……而Tony的回答永远只有一个：

“Doctor Strange。”

Shuri已经不知道溜到哪儿去了，留他一个人冥思苦想，思考这张莫名其妙的别致的……表情包？是表情包吗？那他怎么感觉仿佛 **中了一箭** ？ **感觉** 上。

“不！ asdfjgkdjfgd什么？？！”他听见Peter撕心裂肺地吼着什么，决定转回那个拐角，正好撞见Peter啪的一声摔在地上，一面噼里啪啦胡言乱语，一面竭尽全力爬到Shuri那边，而Shuri正忙着在Peter的作品上方写东西。

Peter瞅见他朝他俩走了过来，放弃了，瘫倒在人行道上，旁边就是Stephen那张恼人的图片。

现在图片上方出现了两行优雅的文字：

**Tony Stark很难搞。**

**噢好吧……**

他读了一遍，又读了一遍，然后抬头望向Shuri——是他见过的最为无辜的雕像了，然后是Peter——是只摊在人行道上呼吸粗重、面如死灰的蜘蛛，然后 **再** 读了一遍。

这就是问题所在了。他读的次数越多，就越能领会个中意味，比如他俩的画作，还有Shuri脸上意味深长的微笑。

“蝴蝶是怎么回事？”他脱口而出，决定关注些别的，而不是他俩合画 **表情包** 的背后含义。

“真想知道？”Peter抬起头，战甲面罩上的眼睛如实地眯了起来。

“我告诉过你了。”Shuri叹了口气。

Peter摇了摇头，又砰地一声瘫在水泥地上，“难以置信。”

“别担心，兄弟们。”Harley不知道从哪儿冒了出来，“我已经弄明白了，显然我很擅长阅读理解所以……”他指着街对面另一面栏杆，点了点头，无声地示意Stephen过去看看。

Stephen深吸一口气，走了过去，身后紧紧缀着Shuri和微妙Keener先生……留Peter在原处恨恨地捶地。

又是一张画他画得很好的图，或者更确切点说，是他的头偏向一边。凝视着什么……什么人，就像他们刚刚创造了共同呼吸的空气。再一次的，好几只蝴蝶绕着他的脑袋翩翩飞舞，但谁特么在乎这该死的蝴蝶！

那个他正一眨不眨地凝视着 **Tony Stark** 那张完美无瑕的脸，两张脸堪堪离了 **几英寸** 。而Stark也用如出一辙的表情回望他，仿佛 **马上** 要做 **很多很多** 特别的举动。

标题上写着：“显而易见博士”和“视而不见博士”，其后潦草地跟着“不确定哪个是哪个”和“两个……两个都这样”（not sure which is which、both…both both）。

“太多的微妙意味了。”Shuri咯咯笑道，与金发少年击了个掌。

“我没看懂。”

他害怕是Rogers趁着他情绪崩盘时伏击他，直到意识到刚刚是自己在说话。

在彻底重启大脑之后——他不能变成Rogers，不行，绝对不行——他再一次选择性无视那个显而易见的东西，装出一副冷静模样，面无表情地转向Keener。

“蝴蝶，蝴蝶是怎么回事？”

“老兄！”Harley很大声地呻吟道，随即在两秒内掏出手机，给Stephen拍了照。

“不要叫我——”他正要嚷嚷，但视线一旦触及Harley展示给他的照片，大脑就断片了。

“要是你能好受点儿，我可以叫你 **哑巴** 。”

有蝴蝶，正绕着他脑袋飞，就在此时，该死的，此时此刻。

他试着直视他俩，看上去大概像个傻子，脑袋转过来又转过去……但他情不自禁。

“它们总是以这种角度飞，你以前从来没注意到。”Harley直白无误地说。

“从没——你说的‘从来’什么意思？！这到底出现了多少次？！”

Harley耸了耸肩，把手揣进口袋里，“不确定到底有多少次……但几乎所有人都相当肯定，到目前为止， **每当** Tony Stark踏入房间时，在附近时或者……你知道的…… **存在** 时，这就会出现。”

“噢老兄！”Peter突然闯了进来，“可以总结为一句！Tony Stark：存在；Doctor Strange： ***蝴蝶纷飞*** ！”

“什……什么？！”Stephen对着三个笑嘻嘻的少年结结巴巴，大脑彻底熄火了。

“对——我们把这句话喷在 **那** 整栋房子上吧！”Shuri没理他，指着一幢四十层楼的公寓说。

“酷！我们去威胁那些早就知道的人，逼他们同意这个绝妙的点子！”Harley点了点头，领着他的兄弟们离开了，留Stephen呆呆地望着他们离去的身影。

大脑尝试着重启，好几次后，他看见Tony出现在长街尽头——感谢维山蒂——差一点就飞扑过去了。

“那是只猫吗？”Tony正眯着眼，艰难地打量Clint的画作。

“什么鬼？不是！”

“那是条龙。”Natasha说。

“是个什么玩意儿？！”Tony扭过头，把墨镜向上一推，刚好能从底下望见她。

“看见了吗？！她能认出来！”Clint争辩道。

“是啊……有一次你画了条龙，我还以为是你三岁的女儿的涂鸦呢，所以我认得出来。”

“我讨厌你。”Clint闷闷不乐地说，继续画着他的猫……龙……这种东西。

“啊……我问个问题。”Stephen插进了他们的小圈子。

“对，你脑袋边上有蝴蝶在飞。”Natasha看都没看就说了出来。

“你……你甚至没有看一眼。”

Natasha首先尖刻地瞥了Tony一眼，点了点头，然后望着他，嘴唇缓缓开合，好像等着对方制止她——噢。

“知道了知道了！”Stephen连忙补了一句，成功让对方闭上嘴并微笑起来。

Tony皱着眉望向他俩，“你刚刚才搞明白吗？！你早就这样了，在……在取消响指之后！”

“你就没觉着古怪吗？！”Stephen同样皱起眉头。

“嗯，对啊，首先……我是说，你是个神奇的巫师，能让自己的头发无风自动所以……我想这也是你那全套……耀武扬威的一部分。而且说句公道话，在过去几个月里我还没有哪次看见你没带它们的。”

“嗯哼，我很好奇 **为什么** 会这样。”Natasha调侃地说，大着胆子冲Stephen扬了扬眉毛。

“它们很酷，让你看起来……闪闪发亮。”Tony朝他抛了个媚眼。Stephen当即打算心脏病发作，为什么不呢。

“它们还会变色呢，很有意思。真的很好奇为什么会这样。”Natasha的笑意加深了。

“其实视受打击程度而定，当然了，我想我们几个月前就弄懂——哎哟！”Clint神比了个鬼脸，抱着Natasha踢他的地方揉了揉。

Tony—— **感谢维山蒂** ——只是一笑了之……终于让Stephen的大脑重新运转起来了，理解了Harley涂鸦里那个“两个都是”是什么意思。

他俩都特么是白痴。

“啊哈哈哈球落地咯。”Natasha翻了个白眼，视线从他身上移开了，“我们去吃甜甜圈？”

“但是……龙龙龙！我要——嘿！”Clint被她利落地拉走，口里兀自抗议道。

“感谢上帝……复仇者猛砍权力的游戏的涂鸦真的糟透了。”

“你会这么说……是因为他让你成了铁王座。（有哪位知道这个梗吗？感谢！）”Stephen不假思索地回答道……又给他带来一波领悟。

“他 **好像忘了** 我是个Stark！所有这些涂鸦感觉都像是金矿，但不是，我现在是铁王座了。”他嗤笑道，踢了踢战甲被画成王座的部分。

Stephen冲着他那滑稽动作哈哈大笑，精神上阻止自己脱口而出一些危险的话比如…… **你想谁坐在你上面** ？

“所以，蝴蝶怎么回事啊？泰坦之前没见这样……”

啊哈，别提泰坦了……虽然大概与之有莫大关系。“显然 **你** 出现它们就出现。”他直截了当地说，鉴于他的脑子已经恢复了，他得完成任务。

“哈哈……对，不错。”

“这是个没什么用处的魔法，但可以基于一些情绪，在我不知道的情况下显现出来，我想。”

Tony的笑容僵住了，他微微蹙起眉头，“你认真的。”

“对。”

“你是说……”

“你不如沿这条街走走，跟那些孩子聊一聊……看看他们都干了什么？然后我们再回来讨论……要是……嗯……你会知道的。”他磕磕绊绊地说着，意识到“都是”……不一定意味着“两者都是”。

“嗯……行吧？”Tony朝他眨了眨眼，“神神秘秘的，一谈到你，我总是要用这样的字眼……好吧。”他耸了耸肩，转身去找孩子，“噢顺便说一句？你一紧张那些小东西都会变成蓝色的。”他漫不经心地朝身后一瞥，脸上露出有史以来最灿烂的微笑，然后走开了。

Stephen立在原地好一会儿，盯着他远去的背影……也许他应该把 **自己** 扔进黑暗维度。

但他不是个胆小鬼……虽然Tony Stark那鲜活的生机和有力的呼吸，有时候确实会吓他一跳。

但不是今天。

他笑了笑，把这句话加进Clint那未完成的涂鸦里，在接下来的一天内融入人群之中。  
  
  


 

快到半夜时他的手机响了，一条信息出现在屏幕上——是Harley意蕴丰富的画作的快照，附上一行字：

**我们都是显而易见（视而不见）的白痴。**

紧接着出现另一条消息：

**去吃个饭？**

他笑着输入“我知道一个地方”，然后瘫倒在圣所大厅的沙发上。

不论什么颜色表示 **快乐** ，那颜色现在一定异常明亮。


End file.
